mickeysuguinetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
MickeySugui Animations
MickeySugui Animations is a series of episodes that contain the common life of the Characters in the Labs (now in New MickeySugui City from S2). Despite being sometimes haunted by assets that has been alive in the ocean, and/or affected by the PowerPoint 2013 Life-Giving Pen ink spill, they enjoy a life here in the complex even after being moved to NMC. BFDIPoster.png QWERTYUIOP;LKJHGFDSA.png Plot In the MickeySugui Research Labs in the MMDS Campus next to the MNN Studios, a part of the Media which are MickeySugui, Sam, Mike, Scotty, Mary, David, Zira, Anna, LH Michael (aka The Narrator) and LH Michelle. As of Season 1 Episode F, they decided it is time to move out of the Labs and move into the new world. In NMC they met many of new characters, as well as the rest of the assets which has been alive in the ocean. But some of these assets have been friendly even though they teamed up with the other assets which has been alive in the ocean which are evil, making it a good opportunity to start revolutionary controversial seasons. In Season 6, there was complete war between the Overseers and the assets which has been alive in the ocean. But as of Season 6 Episode 6, the assets which has been alive in the ocean had surrendered. In Season 6 Episode 8, they signed a peace treaty vowing never to attack again, after their 15th return (which is claimed to be the final return). Then as of Season 7, there was peace, until in Season 8, when the Tux Penguins came. Then the Overseers remembered that the assets which has been alive in the ocean became friends with them, so they decided to team up with the inanimate assets to fight the Tux Penguins. After success in fighting the Tux Penguins, as of Season 9, there would be no more "The n''th return of what has been alive in the ocean" titles and the assets which has been alive in the ocean have been considered as common characters. But in this season, radioactivity is filling Planet MickeySugui because of repeated PPT2013LGP ink spills. In Season 9 Episode 2, the oceans have been filled with the ink, resulting in the whole ocean being noisy leaving ear rapes until the end of the Season. In Season 9 Episode 5, the assets which has been alive in the ocean returned to being ordinary assets because they had been poisoned when they accidentally drank the ink (in real life, you'd be literally poisoned) and "died" by returning into ordinary objects again (there is no PowerPoint 2013 Life-Depleting Correction Tapes because of this reason: to "kill" a Character one must pour the Character with the life-giving ink to reverse the life status of the Character. To totally Obliviate him/her one must pour the life-giving ink on him/her then repeatedly stab him/her until s/he dies or perfom a Script or Command that Obliviates a Character.) Then at Season 9 Episode A, the assets which has been alive in the ocean have been revived using the Pen which literally recovers them. Content Like MickeySugui's other works, this series is so organized that one can easily find it. Season A Season is a collection of episodes related to its title. Seasons can any of the following: * Spring: The default season style. The theme is always centered on Sam's or MickeySugui's common adventures. * Summer: The action-filled style. This theme is always full of cut-scenes and time cards, Characters' motions and actions and Cameos coming in and out instantly. * Autumn: The warfare-filled style. This theme is always full of "violence". * Winter: The style with '''no voices'. This theme's main character is always Anna, as her TTS voice is not available for online distribution. As for David, Zira and Hazel, the Windows 8 voices are under development, but some are doing life hacks by recording it. The possible reason for naming it "Winter" because of the fact that if you talk during a winter storm/blizzard, no one will hear you. Numbering Marked with S then number. For more specific reasons it can be marked with the 4 abbreviations. Example: S1 For specific reasons = Spring = Example: Sp1 (Season 1 is actually spring, even it contains assets which have been live in the ocean attacking them.) = Summer = Example: Sm2 (Season 2 is a Summer because it is filled with activity-filled episode topics.) Episode As you know and already know, an Episode is a collection of 4 walls the first wall is the scene, the second wall is the soundtrack, the third wall is the dialogue, and the fourth wall is the camera lens/television screen/stage edge (where the view is taken. Characters passing through the "wall", talking into the audience and/or moving the wall is considered breaking the fourth wall) being seen by the viewer for his/her expense for entertainment. Episode Topic Also known as the Conflict, this part of the show is usually the protagonist's problem. Some shows show that the conflict is the deuteragonist's problem, not the main protagonist or tritagonist themselves. Climax This is where all the fun is recorded. This part of the show commonly takes place outside a Character's home or its comfort zone. Literally. This is where all problems with the character's fix on his/her problems, tempting the character to revert the climax to the common life or accept or die. Resolution Less commonly known as post-climax, this is where the character reverts the problem or accept or die. Numbering Always marked with E then number. Example: S1-E1 Short Like an Episode, but it only contains an Episode Topic. Numbering Always marked with SH then number. Example: S2-SH1 When included with Episodes These are less common than large-scale shorts. Marked with the episode number then the short number. Example: S2-E2-SH1 Category:Shows Category:MickeySugui Originals Category:Main Topics